Déclarations
by Springy14
Summary: Percy et Annabeth sont dans le Tartare à la recherche d'eau. En tête à tête, c'est le bon moment pour discuter et se faire quelques déclarations... IL N'Y A PAS DE SPOILERS POUR CEUX QUI N'ONT PAS LU "LA MAISON D'HADES" !


Ils marchaient déjà depuis un bout de temps. Percy haletait difficilement tandis que sa petite-amie maintenait le rythme et gardait une respiration régulière. Le jeune homme l'admirait pleinement : des jours qu'ils déambulaient dans le Tartare et pas une fois, Annabeth ne s'était montrée pessimiste. Chaque fois qu'il se sentait faiblir, elle faisait allusion à une anecdote plutôt amusante de leurs souvenirs communs, lançait une blague ou encore, attrapait sa main et se blotissait contre lui. Depuis quand Annabeth racontait-elle des blagues ? Seulement depuis leur arrivée au Tartare. Lui, il ne désespérait pas complètement, mais delà à rire dans cet endroit, c'était un peu comme lui demander de se bidonner devant un film d'horreur... Absolument impensable. Pourtant, il restait fort, la tête haute même s'il devait souffrir le martyre pour y arriver. Parce que oui, ils se retrouvaient dans un lieu sinistre, peuplé de monstres en tout genre et presque sans nourriture (quelques biscuits secs à se mettre sous la dent pour seules provisions)... Mais surtout sans eau ! La gourde qu'Annabeth avait possédée remplie un jour, désormais, n'existait plus. Étant à moitié humain, après quelques heures, ils étaient entièrement déshydratés. Alors, étant un fils de Poséidon, Percy puisait dans ses dernières forces. Voilà donc plusieurs heures qu'ils ne buvaient plus et poursuivaient leur chemin, afin de trouver au plus rapidement ces maudites portes de la mort.

Percy, perdu dans ses pensées, n'entendit pas immédiatement sa copine l'interpeler.

- Percy ! Percy !

Il releva la tête et regarda vaguement autour de lui.

- Cervelle d'Algues, viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé !

Annabeth se trouvait non loin, appuyée sur la paroi rocheuse et un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

Il accourut en quatrième vitesse auprès d'elle et ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Un fin filet d'eau coulait de la roche : une source.

- Par les dieux, cria-t-il, c'est vraiment de l'eau !

- À toi l'honneur, le pressa-t-elle.

Percy ne se fit pas prier. Il joignit ses mains en coupe et récolta le précieux liquide. Il l'avala goulûment, s'aspergeant le visage à la fois. Toutes ses forces se décuplèrent et son esprit se clarifia. Jamais de sa courte vie, l'eau douce ne lui avait procuré un tel bien.

- Hey, moi aussi, j'en veux ! protesta Annabeth.

Il se décala pour laisser boire sa copine puis décida finalement de s'asseoir.

- Merci Puits de Sagesse, tu m'as littéralement sauvé la vie !

- N'exagérons rien, Cervelle d'Algues, je n'ai fait que trouver de l'eau...

- Arrête ta modestie, tu veux ? dit-il en riant quelque peu.

Comme quoi, un peu d'eau, et il retrouvait instantanément le sourire !

- Je suis à bout de forces depuis des heures, je ne sentais plus mes membres... Je,...

Annabeth l'interrompit.

- Je sais tout ça , Percy. Ce n'est clairement pas évident pour un demi-dieu dont l'élément principal est l'eau, de garder ses forces lorsque qu'on est déshydraté... Je suis désolée pour toi. Quel supplice d'être le fils de Poséidon !

Soudain, Percy vit qu'elle se retenait de rire, une main devant la bouche.

- Tu te moques de moi, hein ? Excuse-moi, c'est vrai que je me suis pas mal plaint ces derniers temps mais tu comprends...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne fais que de te taquiner !

Elle se blottit entre ses bras et posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule.

- Tu sais ce que ça me rappelle ce moment-là, Cervelle d'algue ? demanda-t-elle subitement.

- Euh, non, je ne vois pas...

- Et bah moi, ça me rappelle la première fois qu'on s'est embrassé dans le réfectoire... Tu me faisais une sorte de déclaration mais j'étais morte de rire !

Ah ouais, ce moment où Percy avait parlé tout seul pendant deux bonnes minutes, sous le regard moqueur et espiègle d'Annabeth.

- C'est ça, rigole ! Je te signale que j'étais hyper stressé ! En plus, ce n'était pas véritablement le premier baiser... Tu oublies le si romantique au mont Saint Helens ! remarqua-t-il en souriant.

En plus, c'était sa meilleure amie, à l'époque, qui avait fait le premier pas avec ce baiser furtif mais bien réel. Mais après son retour de l'île d'Ogygie, tout le monde se doutait qu'il s'était évanoui dans cet endroit avec une jeune fille plutôt charmante pour le soigner. Annabeth, la première, évidemment. Mais il n'était pas allé plus loin avec Calypso. Certes, elle lui plaisait, mais peut-être qu'il avait déjà des sentiments pour la fille d'Athéna et ne se sentait pas de la trahir après le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé.

- Le romantique ? Genre toi : "Annabeth, je dois y aller, laisse-moi partir !" mima-t-elle d'une voix anormalement grave. Et moi : "Non Percy, ne t'en vas pas, je ne veux pas que tu meurs ! Je t'aime !"

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu de "je t'aime"... dit Percy, toujours une banane énorme affichée sur le visage.

- Non, mais ça s'était dans ma tête ! Je ne comptais pas te le dire en vrai !

- Parce que tu m'aimais vraiment depuis tout ce temps ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

Waouh, jamais il n'aurait imaginé Annabeth avoir le béguin pour lui pendant toutes ces années, sans le lui avouer avant ses seize ans. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi elle avait été si peu aimable avec Rachel durant la guerre des Titans : lui et son amie étaient un peu sur le point de sortir ensemble même s'il aurait fait énormément de peine à sa meilleure amie en faisant ça. Et voir le cœur d'Annabeth se déchirer, il ne pouvait le supporter.

- Mmm, peut-être bien que oui... Et toi ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Un petit peu, sûrement... Mais maintenant, tu comptes me le dire pour de vrai ?

- De quoi ? demanda Annabeth.

- Puits de Sagesse, fais pas l'imbécile, c'est impossible quand on est une fille d'Athéna...

Annabeth plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Pendant combien de temps les avait-il trouvés beaux sans pouvoir les regarder intensément avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble ? Très longtemps, c'était certain. Jamais son regard ne lui avait paru si troublant. Tout un mélange d'émotions s'y lisaient. Elle se pencha en avant et murmura dans un souffle, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes :

- Je t'aime, Percy. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer...

- Je t'aime aussi, mon Puits de Sagesse... Quoi qu'il nous arrive, je t'aimerai toujours.

Toujours et à jamais.


End file.
